


My beloved's chant

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Nipple Play, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Comedy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Coronations usually bring unwanted attention.Dimitri wished to be the only one to feel the Archbishop, for her lips to pray only upon his body for a night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	My beloved's chant

**Author's Note:**

> (Secret Santa request. Happy birthday to our Savior King!)

Dimitri’s coronation was a jolly occasion. After all that was lost in the war, for the Faerghus prince to finally take his rightful title and place within the multitude brought closure and relief to many; while only a few deep inside wished for the once one-eyed demon to have fallen against the flames of disaster that he once wrought in Gronder Field.

“I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, pledge my life to the people that rise with the sun.” Dimitri spoke proudly as he kneeled in front of a goddess’s statue; determinedly staring at his beloved who shun no emotion as a silver blade blessed both his shoulders. “I vow to serve those who rest with the moon’s gleam.”

“To defend the land, to obey my people. To protect the weak and respect those that have fallen.” He continued, his heart rapidly beating. “I shall build upon the land by reigning with righteousness and virtue; seeking to always benefit people’s merriness and well-being.”

A modest silver crown with etched sapphires was gently placed upon his head “Rise, King of United Fódlan.” She adamantly asked him to stand. “Do you vow to alleviate poverty, to improve foreign relationships and work endlessly to bring forth a new beginning to Fódlan with the usage of a just and equal government?”

“I do.” He didn’t hesitate.

“Do you vow to lead Fódlan into a new era of peace?” She questioned. 

“I do.” He felt himself smiling since Byleth wasn’t able to hold in her own merriment, much to Seteth’s annoyance.

The crowd began to cheer as the newly appointed king was soon gifted a sword while his garments were blessed with holy water. All across the hall, voices would chant in unison ‘Long live the Savior King’. As doves and flower petals were released near the cathedral’s doors for the wind to carry them away, Dimitri felt a few tears gently falling.

His people, who once he offered his back to, were once again singing and cheering on for his life, for the life of everyone. 

His once professor, now chanting with the cathedral’s choir as the newly appointed Archbishop of the church and his dearly beloved.

**Oh, proud lion,**

**Time is present.**

**Be guided by the servant of the goddess,**

**To seize the day.**

**Unite earth and sky with a righteous hand,**

**Piercing through the darkness to bring forth light unto the land.**

  
  
  


Dimitri sometimes fears he will wake up from this blissful dream.

The ceremony soon ended and festivities began quickly enough. While being a newly appointed king brought extra attention, soon enough Dimitri was allowed to dwell between the crowd with ease; stopping a few times to chat with a few children who were picking apples from buckets or throwing potatoes around the different courtyards in Garreg Mach.

As nighttime soon fell over the monastery, adults would merrily drink away while a few would only devour whatever was displayed on the tables. The king couldn’t recall how many times he laughed or was chided by his childhood friends, but what always stung was how many times his chest tightened whenever a noble made his presence towards the Archbishop.

Byleth Eisner, a woman with no clear past but with a strong present, a brilliant future many would argue. 

A once ruthless mercenary and tactless professor, now skillful tactician and a kind, relentless Archbishop.

The future Queen of United Fódlan.

A few snobby nobles and certain counselors deem Byleth unworthy of being Dimitri’s betrothed; and yet, those same who would speak ill things about her origins desired to capture her; entangle her with pompous promises and dishonest offers to work together with no second intentions.

The king would ignore all such comments since deep inside he was the one who was unworthy of having her. Dimitri sometimes felt like a caged animal whenever her smile would grace others in the room; whenever her shoulders or hands would be touched instead of capturing her attention with just a call.

“Lord Wyeham. Such a pleasant surprise to see you.” His voice was hoarse but still inviting as he announced himself, standing beside Byleth as the image of her hand being kissed by someone else finally broke the last straw.

Time felt unimportant to Dimitri as he offered an ear to the noble in front of him. His jaw never stopped feeling stiff as his eyebrows were softly furrowed; on the back of his mind, he would repeat to himself over and over to not incite a duel simply because his beloved’s hand was kissed.

“If you excuse us, there is a meeting being withheld where our presence is required.” Byleth suddenly interrupted, holding Dimitri’s arm soon after as she guided them away from the different crowds invading the monastery’s entrance and the dining hall; trying not to laugh at the king’s flustered expression.

“Have you been drinking?” She prompted as her arms held his own a little tighter, doing her best to not poke his fine muscles with her headpiece as she leaned in. “Your cheeks and neck are rather red…”

Dimitri soon caught on that the meeting was a farce, but he wouldn’t protest now that he was being guided towards the main building of the monastery; enjoying the more silent and cooler halls now that the sun had set. “I’m utterly aggravated.” He confessed with a smile, turning to stare lovingly into her soft emeralds. “Or I was, rather. Though I may be blushing now by having the enchanting presence of Her Grace just for myself.”

Byleth lazily laughed, slapping his arm softly to chide him. “Your Majesty. Such an attitude is unbecoming of someone of your status.” She played along, lifting her head with dignity. 

“What would the dandy nobles feasting in the dining hall think of such words? Surely they would chant blasphemy!” She mocked.

“They may chant all they wish.” Dimitri stated audaciously as he made them stop, pressing Byleth closer to his body as he used the darkness and privacy to his advantage. “I have been patiently waiting for a moment to finally have you in my arms; while others dared to simply rob me of your presence.”

A hand rested on the crook of her neck, his lips gently passing over a flushed cheek. “May the goddess forgive me, but I almost wished to simply drag you away into my old room when the coronation ended.” His voice became sultry, desire and warmth etched into every word. “My beloved, you simply drive me mad…”

Byleth’s low laugh escaped huskily, smiling as his lips felt velvety and warm. “Your tears gave me the wrong idea, my love…” She hummed, quirking her eyebrows as he slightly pouted; evidently ashamed that he was caught crying, again.

“You never relent, do you?” He frowned, but the gleam in his eye was still loving and playful. His skin began to crawl as her nimble hands passed over the different embroidery of his royal jacket; flickering the royal blue tassels that kept his large cloak attached to him. 

“I’m afraid you tend to silence me rather too pleasantly…” Her words slightly muffled as she planted a soft kiss near his lips, breathing in his delicious scent. 

Dimitri blinked a few times as Byleth escaped from his grasp, her hand passing dangerously close to his groin area as she walked a few steps ahead; all his nerves reacted to the touch, everything feeling too warm and tight.

His lips curved when she stopped ahead, her hand beckoning him to follow before she lifted the end of her white gown; sprinting quickly away like she used to do so when they were much younger. 

The king lingered in place for a moment, politely allowing for Byleth to have a slight advantage before chasing after her; the throb in his pants becoming an inconvenience as his mind already tortured him with the imagery of his sweet beloved panting against his ear while her warmth engulfs his member with wet squeezes.

“Good evening,” The king was forced to casually walk as he passed by a few knights safeguarding a hall; passage immediately granted by his status and also due to Byleth leaving verbal permission behind. Dimitri cursed under his breath as he finally made it to the door of her bedroom, offering a few knocks that ended up being a little too impatient.

Time felt copacetic once he entered and locked the door, his arms soon holding Byleth close as he carelessly kissed her while his hands roamed around her perfect frame; moaning against her when she offered passionate touches in return.

“You’re so lovely.” Dimitri rasped as her dress finally met the ground, meeting with his cloak and jacket as Byleth’s hands were just as quick. “So beautiful and soft…” A shaky exhale as his hands pass over her bust, enjoying the fullness of them and how her nipples quickly perked by his touch. 

“Dimitri...” She softly moaned as her neck fell back, her breath caught in her throat as the king lowered himself to tenderly kiss her exposed nape and further down. “ Ahh .” A gentle moan as her brassiere is ripped off, his thumbs soon kneading and flicking her nubs eagerly.

Dimitri soon picks her up, hastily guiding them towards the bed where he slowly lies down; enjoying the view of Byleth being on top while her breasts loom close to his face. “You’re so stunning,” He praises as his hands pass around her calves and ass, gently squeezing the well-formed muscle there. 

“My darling…” Byleth tries to protest, hating the fact that he was still heavily clothed while she only remained on her underwear now; his fingers feeling like heaven as they passed over her leaking slit. “ Ohh …” She tries to bite off her moan, but fails. A hand soon holds tightly golden locks, trying to keep him restrained as his face was lost between her breasts.

“Moan for me, let me hear you, my love…” Dimitri’s request almost muffled, his breathing exciting her while his digits circling around her clit make her gasp. “You’re so warm.” He moans as he deviously sucks around her bust, his tongue gently stroking her nubs while he stared at her lasciviously.

“Dimitri, please!” She starts to beg when a few touches are not enough. Byleth wanted more, she needed more. 

“I love being here, my darling.” He smiled as his fingers finally went under her panties, her clit finally getting the direct attention that it desperately needed. His short laugh rumbled pleasantly on her chest as he allowed himself to smirk instead, enjoying how she began to quiver and moan gibberish. “There is nothing I would rather do than to simply bring pleasure to Her Grace.”

“Ohh , right there!” Byleth silenced him by falling completely on him, trapping his face between her breasts as his fingers moved more zealously. Her mouth no longer closed as she allowed it to hang low, mewling at the given attention and melting against his scorching heat and touches.

“Byleth… My precious Byleth.” He moaned, feeling her shiver against his fingers when two went inside to explore her walls, while his thumb kept pampering her clit. “Goddess, I love you so much…”

Dimitri soon freed his wet cock, not wishing to soil his pants any further. He ignored his own needs however, finding more pleasure in simply driving Byleth mad with just his hands and mouth. 

“You’re so good to your king…” He muses, moaning roughly when Byleth’s back arches and gives him a better view of her now glimmering breasts; enjoying how they softly shake while she tries to calm her trembles and pleasurable cries, his fingers bringing forth her orgasm roughly.

Byleth offered one last groan as her walls were finally emptied, though they wished to be filled by something bigger still. She slightly pouted as she moved back, witnessing how the king carelessly licked and sucked his fingers clean. 

Dimitris sighed through his nose and fought off a laugh when his hands were pinned over his head, trying not to quiver against his beloved’s seductive yet eerie gaze; their fingers soon entwined.

“Oh, proud lion…” Byleth gently chants as she lowers herself to plant a chaste kiss against his smile. “Time is present.” She continued, ignoring the fact that Dimitri escaped her hold to rip away her underwear; soon aligning his hardened tip against her entrance. “Be guided by the—Ahh!” She was gifted with a harsh thrust “s—servant of the goddess.” Her tone faltered, but she managed to finish.

Dimitri was too entranced for her not to continue her singing, less now that her walls were soaking his member and clenching him with might. “C—Continue…” He tenderly requested as he slowly closed his eye, allowing himself to be immersed in pleasure now. Exhaling shakily when she began to ride him in a delicious rhythm and trapped his hands over his head anew.

“T—To seize the day—fuck,” She groaned but shared a breathless laugh as she kept squeezing the life out of him, staring hungrily at him as he allowed complete euphoria to take over; his thin white shirt soon being soaked by their combined sweat that allowed her to see all his well-formed muscles and scars. 

“Unite earth and sky—Ahh! —with a righteous hand!” She screamed as he began to jolt his hips forward, meeting with her own movements “Piercing, piercing, piercing!” She repeated over and over as her complete weight fell on him again, holding his face instead so his arms could wrap around her, keeping her captive.

“Through the darkness, to bring forth!” She felt herself becoming nothing again, nothing but pleasure and love colliding in her being; feeling nothing but pride as she felt his orgasm slowly filling her up while his breathing became uneven. 

“Light…unto…” She now slowly heaved, staring at him with a smile as he still shivered in euphoria. “the land…”

His hands soon cradled her head, moving a few teal locks behind her ears before kissing her lips softly. Doing his best to not be overwhelmed by all the sensations of happiness, desire, and fulfillment. 

“Think of me whenever you hear the Fhirdiad choir chant those words, could you promise so?” She whispered as her body rested against his, slowly coming down from the high but resting on a more pleasant sensation. “Would you think of me, my love?”

He pressed their foreheads together, sighing through his nose as he tried not to be rude with his amusement.

“It would be impossible not to think of you after all that you have given me, my love.” Dimitri voiced amorously, before trapping her between the covers to continue giving themselves to each other; his hands working now to be nude himself.

Nobody would question their absence after all, for the king would part tomorrow to Fhirdiad; without his beloved.

The King and the Archbishop could allow themselves to be selfish for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
[My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
